


Chill Pill

by CaptainOfTheKryptonSpacemarines



Category: Lara Croft: Tomb Raider (Movies), Tomb Raider & Related Fandoms, Tomb Raider (Video Games)
Genre: F/F, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Teasing, Tumblr Ask Box Fic, Tumblr Prompt, Tumblr request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-10
Updated: 2018-07-10
Packaged: 2019-05-30 16:53:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15101030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainOfTheKryptonSpacemarines/pseuds/CaptainOfTheKryptonSpacemarines
Summary: Lara's been asked to teach a lecture on archaeology and is stressing out so Sam helps her to relax.





	Chill Pill

**Author's Note:**

> Hope this pleases you, Anon! I was busy but found sometime to do my best with your prompt! Thank you for your prompt and if you like it share it around and spread the word that Cap is up for prompt taking!

Sam woke up and looked at the clock next to her side of the bed, the red light telling her it was almost four in the morning. She looked at Lara's side of the bed and sighed when she saw it was empty; Sam placed a hand on the empty space, hopeful that it was warm and that Lara had actually been to bed, but the cold in the sheets told her she had fallen asleep and her wife hadn't showed up to share their bed like she had promised she would've.

Frustrated, Sam got off the bed and went to look for her wife. A small yelp came out of her when her feet touched the cold floor and Sam hopped around on one foot while trying to find her slippers in the dimly lit room. When she finally did so Sam groaned frustrated that the ordeal had fully awakened her, and decided that Lara was definitely going to hear a piece of her mind for doing this shit to her.

Sam left their room and went to where she had seen her wife last cursing under her breath about how would the person that had gone through hell for her and had sworn to love her until death did them part could not only ruin her sleep, but break their promise of being in bed by midnight. Sam had fallen asleep waiting for Lara and was prepared to reward Lara with some lingerie under her pajamas but Lara couldn’t be bothered apparently.

It was hard to see where she was going, but Sam had learned her way around the manor quickly back when she and Lara had taken the monumental step of moving in together. It was big for Sam because she had never done such a thing in her past relationships and it was big for Lara because after Yamatai it had reassured her that she was still lovable enough to endure living with.

It took Sam a lot of time and patience to bring that out confession out Lara, quite a lot of talking and late nights of snuggling to reassure her and to this date Sam often felt that Lara had never forgiven herself for what happened in Yamatai: all the lives she took, all the friends she lost, all the horror she saw. All because she had wanted to follow a legend badly enough that she got her wish and regretted every second of it.

When Lara had told her she had been asked by the UCL to give a lecture on their discoveries in Yamatai, Sam was glad that Lara had felt secure enough to talk about the archeology stuff without having panic attacks and wondering off to the horrors of the island. Lara’s therapist had shown reluctance to the idea but had encouraged Lara in the end because of the catharsis it could bring and because he decided to trust Lara’s word when she said she could put the feelings aside and talk history of the objects and all that nerdy stuff that sounded neat when it came out of Lara’s mouth but was incredibly boring when explained by someone else.

‘Had to be a sucker for the accent, didn’t I?’ Sam thought to herself as she reached the library, a small smile playing on her lips; the library’s door was ajar, almost closed really but through the tiny gap light escaped from the room that could only have one source: Lara’s computer.

Sam saw herself in unannounced and got to sneak up on Lara, who was too concentrated on whatever she was checking out of her presentation to notice Sam, who knew better than to sneak up on her wife without restraints that would lead to kinky times in the bedroom.

Sam cleared her throat, startling Lara, who jolted from her chair like she had been electrocuted by it and took a defensive stance as if she was waiting for Sam to attack her with a knife (Sam found it a tempting idea but Lara was way a better fighter than Sam ever would be)

“So-” Sam stood in the electronic light of Lara’s computer, her arms crossed over her chest and her face scrunched dup in barely disguised anger “-I’ll be with you in five minutes?”

“I-uh” Lara blinked confused, as if she had been brought out of a trance. She took a step forward and look at the time in her laptop “Shite. I’m so sorry, love”

“You’ve been sorry the whole month, Lara-” Sam scolded her wife like she wished her parents had years ago as a proof that they cared about her “You keep being this naughty and a full month of nightly spanking isn’t gonna cut it, you know?”

“It’s just-I got too caught up with the-” Lara ran her hand through her face as if that would give her clarity of mind after being so focused on her work “Look, babe” Lara moved towards her computer and saved her work, bending over to close laptop to give Sam the benefit a good look at her rear, who could never resist the temptation and pinched her left butt cheek so hard Lara yelped.

“You’re a tease-” Sam said as they stood in an almost complete darkness, illuminated by a few beams of moonlight that came through the window “A very naughty tease that just wasted an opportunity to take off my lingerie with her teeth”

“You know you love me” Lara’s voice carried a tired, yet tender tone; and even in the dark, Sam could tell Lara was doing her ‘I’m so lucky to have you in my life’ face that had made Sam cry like a baby at their wedding.

“Damn right I do-” Sam said, not falling for it, her voice sounding every bit as stern as she was angry at Lara “And you just don’t give a shit lately”

“Love-“Lara tried to justify herself but Sam gave her no chance to speak.

“I don’t care whatever excuse that is about to come out of your mouth, Lara-“ Lara flinched at how angry Sam was and gave thanks that she couldn’t see her wife’s face very well “You’re coming to bed, right fucking now”

“I just want to say I’m sorry-” Lara spoke up and used her chance to speak her mind “I just got caught up in all the work. You know I do that sometimes”

“Motherfucker, you rarely did this in College and when you did it was never for this long-” Sam calling her that made Lara flinch in pain, as if she had been stabbed “You just went right up and did it and had it done in a day or two. You’ve been pouring over this night after night and I know it’s not that hard for you. You know this shit by heart, Lara! You knew it before Yamatai!”

“Darling-” Lara tried but Sam went up to her and fished her hand out in the dark, calling up years of practice in poorly lit bars to service.

“Bed, now!” Sam’s voice lacked any of the sweetness that Lara was used to, and that made her shiver in fear.

Sam grabbed Lara’s hand with a strength that was unusual for her and led them both in the dark back to their bedroom; Sam walked muttering the whole time what Lara could only guess where curses aimed at her and she couldn’t help feel like a little girl who had misbehaved and was in for the yelling of a life time. What was going to hurt even more was that Lara was going have to look at Sam as she yelled at her, Sam denying her the benefit of the darkness so that it would sting less, but Lara also knew she deserved it. She had obsessed too much with this lecture and she knew it but the feeling of nervousness and of not being ready had eaten her away until it came to this.

They arrived to their bedroom and when Sam let go of her hand, Lara took a deep breath and sat on the bed. She didn’t tried to prepare for what was coming and she honestly doubted she ever cold prepare for the heart wrenching sight that was a Sam that was angry at her.

Yet Sam simply walked around the bed and went under the sheets at her side of the bed, making Lara turn her head with a shocked expression on her face.

“What is it, asshole?” Sam said with rage in her voice “Get in the bed. NOW!”

Lara sprang up and as fast as lightening got under the bed sheets and as soon as she placed her head on her pillow, Sam moved and straddled her lap.

‘Ok, this is-’ Lara’s train of thought was lost in the wind when Sam leaned down and started to gently nip at her neck in the spot that made Lara moan without a care in the world. And that was only the beginning: Quickly Sam started to tenderly bite her neck and right earlobe, licking patches of flesh here and there while she teased one of Lara’s breasts through the fabric of her pajamas.

“We could’ve been like this hours ago-” Sam spoke after Lara started to let herself enjoy it, completely forgetting Sam was angry at her “But you had to go and do your stupid thing”

Sam pinched the nipple she’d been teasing and Lara yelped in pain, her back arching of the bed and the pain becoming even worse when Sam’s hand struck her hard.

“You’re going to tell me what the fuck is wrong or we’re going to be here all night-” Sam said as she leaned down and kissed Lara thoroughly and without shame, Sam’s tongue slipping past Lara’s lips and playing with her tongue like it did whenever they were starting to get frisky “And allow me to assure you: You don’t want that”

As if to explain why, Sam pinched Lara’s arm so hard that it made her yelp.

“You fucking tease!” Lara screamed in a combination of pain and exasperation.

“You fucking idiot!” Sam deadpanned as she began to play with Lara’s other breast and whispered into her wife’s ear so sensually a shiver of raw lust ran up and down Lara’s spine “Are you gonna make me bring out the handcuffs? I really hope you do. Please Lara, make me do it”

“Fuck” Lara said as Sam started to lick her way down Lara’s neck like a lollipop while playing with both of her breasts.

“That was the idea, but you messed up-” Sam said as she gave both of Lara’s nipples an extra-hard pinch that made Lara scream a little yelp that amused Sam to no end “Start talking!”

“I just-” Sam leaned down and ravaged Lara with a kiss that was fiery and breathtaking. Lara actually felt like crying at this sort of torture that not even the Nazis were so evil to come up with. When Sam pulled away and Lara got some breath back into her, Lara said clumsily.

“I just want it to be perfect, alright?” Lara said and Sam, not satisfied with that answer, slapped her hard twice, once in each cheek.

“I can tell when you’re bullshitting me, Lara-” Sam reached between Lara’s legs and pressed softly where Lara was starting to feel arousal pooling “Don’t. You’ll just make it worse for yourself”

“Fuck-” Lara groaned as Sam’s fingers teased her and when she was starting to enjoy it, reality hit her in the form of a very painful pinch to one of her nipples.

“Why the nipples? Fucks sakes!” Lara screamed and Sam leaned down and said in her most sultry voice right into Lara’s ear.

“Because I know from years of love making that yours are very sensitive when you’re turned on. And I don’t really have it in me to punish you any other way except like this” Sam then moaned like she wanted to put a porn star to shame and the thought of what she was missing out was to Lara like if she had been stabbed.

“I-shit, let me think straight for three seconds” Lara said as Sam started to nip her neck once more, and got a small reprieve when Sam chuckled softly.

“You haven’t thought straight since we met, and we both know that-” Sam whispered into Lara’s ear as one of her hands teased with Lara’s cunt through the fabric “And mommy isn’t happy with her little girl right now”

‘I’m so fucked’ Lara thought as Sam placed the final nail in the coffin with that.

“I-I don’t want to let them-” That brought Sam out of her merciless attacks completely and Lara sighed relieved, and finished her sentence with a mix of shame and embarrassment “I don’t want to let them down”

“Who?” Sam asked dryly and Lara knew it was the silliest thing she had ever done but she admitted it.

“Roth, Alex-” Lara said, a knot forming on her throat “Everyone we lost in Yamatai. My parents too, I guess. Gotta defend the Croft name and all”

“You have nothing to prove, baby-” Sam sat up on Lara’s lap and Lara thank the heavens for a break to that hellish teasing “And you know it”

“I-I do, Sam” Lara said, the words barely coming out of her throat “I led them there, they died because of what we found. The least I can do to respect their memory is to show the world what we found properly, no mistakes. Already too many behind the rediscovery of that place”

Sam sighed and she leaned down and kissed Lara’s forehead “Sweetie, we both know you knew nothing more than legends about Yamatai. All the people we lost were because of Mathias and his goons, and nobody else’s”

“I led you all there” Lara felt as a tear ran down her face and sobbed “It was my fault”

Sam slapped her, and Lara didn’t even care this time. She knew she deserved that one “No, it wasn’t. You were stupid for keeping this from me, but that’s another thing”

“It’s just-” Lara spoke up but Sam kissed her, tenderly and sweetly; bringing up memories of when they had been declared wife and wife.

“Sleep-“Sam said as she got off of Lara and off the bed “This is a start but you need to take a chill pill. Totally a break once this is over”

“Thanks, darling” Lara sighed as she felt a bit better about everything and thanked her lucky start for having Sam in her life. Then Sam grabbed one of her hands and in a swift motion, raised it against the headboard as she placed something metallic and cold around her wrist. A click rang in the darkness and then Sam jumped on top of Lara, reaching swiftly for Lara’s other wrist; before Lara could make sense of it all, another clink sounded and then it dawned on Lara: Sam had just handcuffed her to the headboard.

“What the hell, Sam?” Lara said as she heard her wife chuckle.

“You’ve been very naughty, Lara-” Sam spoke with laughter in her voice as she went back to her side of the bed and lied down “And I just teased the hell out of you. Have fun with that”

“What?-” Lara barely processed what had just happened and tugged at the chain but it was unyielding as usual “You gotta be joking!”

Sam snored loudly, too loud as a matter of fact, as if to tell Lara ‘Sucks to be you’

Lara just took it all in: She was desperate, she couldn’t give herself proper friction with her legs and Sam liked to sleep until late.

“Fucking hell” Lara huffed desperate as she just gave up and decided she was having a punishment worse than what she could’ve possibly imagined. Lara found a comforting thought in all this that allowed her to sleep better.

‘ _Beats getting my ears twisted_ ’


End file.
